bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Unfortunate Event: Master vs Students
Meeting with Ray Martinez Hitsuke, Shirokyu and Riiko were travelling in a group for once, out to buy food and find more people to help them. They saw this guy with black hair and wore a bandana. Hitsuke walked up to him and asked, "Hey, you're a shinigami right?" The guy turned and looked at the group, "Depends, who are you three?" He asked as he stared at the three of them with suspision. Hitsuke replied, "Hitsuke Uchiga. Thats all you might want to know. Forget the question asked earlier. Its obvious you're a shinigami." Riiko smiled and replied, "You're cute, shinigami." "Listen well you three, You have no Idea who your talking too now so what do you want?" Ray asked. "We want someone who loathes hollows like we do. So we together can kill all of the hollows." Hitsuke replied. "Listen to me, I don't loath hollows and I don't why you do but trust me it's better that you don't get involved with me." The guy said then in an instant he dissapeared out of nowhere. Riiko could sense him and so she Ketsueki Butoukai'd next to him. "Too bad then I guess I'll have to do something." At an instance, Riiko's mouth was near his neck. "I wonder what type of blood you have." But right before she could the guy had already pulled his sword to her neck"I wonder how you would live without your head." He says pressing the blade against her neck. "I'm a vampire, I have High Speed Regeneration. You cannot chop off my head. Well even if you could, it would just grow back." As she said that, she bit Ray's neck. But suddenly right when she did it went right past it and in the air they saw replicas and replicas of the same person then all of the pulled their swords and got ready. "Sokudo Danmaku" 'All the clones charged forward. Hitsuke and Shirokyu appeared in front of Riiko. Shirokyu said, "Appear, Ningo Tekai" He asked his brother for a favour and at once, most of the clones looked like they just got drunk. Hitsuke made the rest of them blinded with his light. He then secretly stabbed his sword on the ground, making a Yin and Yang sign. Ray knew that these three would not be easy to fight so he decided to level up the play."Roar and Split,'Yukkan Raion." The black energy surrounded the sword before it split the energy into two dual swords, Ray then concentrated the energy and manifested five lions around him. '''"Kuroi Kuchikukan" '''Five of the lions pounced at the three of them. Teacher's Appearance A figure appeared and said, "Looks like your skills have rusted, Hitsuke, Shirokyu, Riiko." The figure turned out to be Kazemune in materialized form. Kyoto appeared behind Hitsuke and said, "Its only been 3 months and you're already like that?" Kyoto asked. "Who are you and why have you come here?" Ray asked calling back his five tigers. "Sorry about the fight my ex-students have shown. They sucked right? Nice to meet you, I'm Kyoto Yamaharu, the student of these three weaklings." Kyoto replied. Hitsuke, Shirokyu and Riiko stared at Kyoto in shock. Hitsuke said, "Kyoto-sensei, what are you doing here?" Shirokyu said, "By the way, we're not weaklings!" "Hitsuke, I see you've changed destiny. Destiny is a funny thing. Good to see you Shirokyu, how's that demon of yours coming? And finally Riiko, A Reikon Kyuuban huh?" Kyoto continued, "Before you ask me how I know all these things, is because I can see destiny or what you call the future." "Haha Hello my name is Ray Martinez and I wouldn't call them weak but they do have much to learn, like not picking a fight with a person who has more spirit energy than the three of them combined." Ray said as he put his Zanpakuto away and smiled at the three. "Shut up you stupid!" Hitsuke shouted. "So what the hell are you doing here sensei?" "You must've been the one who called me?" Ray asked. "Yes I am," Kyoto replied. Kyoto continued, "On a mission of course, what other way could I be here?" "Ha, always was the secret type huh Kyoto?" Ray said as he went towards her and gave her a hug."It's great to see you again." "Nice to see ya again, Ray. How's it going?" Kyoto asked Ray. "Same as always, if you called me here then the situation must be important." Ray said as he mood changed from light to heavy seriouness. "The Soul Society is in need of more shinigami in order to exterminate the whole race of Reikon Kyuuban." Kyoto said, she then whispered to Ray "Hide Riiko, I don't want them to find out that she is a Reikon Kyuuban." Hitsuke replied, "NO. There is no way we're going to let you take Riiko. Or Nechi-sama!" "You know my history with the shinigami's and we've known each other for a long time, so of course I'll help you." Ray said smiling as he looked at Riiko. "Hitsuke, you've got to understand. I'm finding a place for Riiko and the three of you to hide as the Soul Society now calls you rogue shinigami so they'll be coming for you soon. As for Kite Nechiren, he is too much of a risk and I must exterminate him today. Why do you try to protect that evil person anyway?" Hitsuke replied, crying a little, "He is my only relative alive now. I cannot let him get killed." Ray suddenly snapped his fingers and made all three of them fall asleep."Sorry but they won't stop until they rescue their relative." Ray said picking up Riiko. "It's a good choice to make them sleep. But let them wake up. You take care of Riiko and I'll take care of them" Kyoto said, thinking about how strong they might actually be. "Okay Kyoto, be careful" Ray said as he shunpo'd away and released the spell on the two boys. Hitsuke woke up, only to find Riiko gone. "What did you do with Riiko?!" Hitsuke asked Kyoto angrily. Kyoto replied, "She's just going somewhere safe for now. If you could, let me pass so I can get Kite Nechiren." Hitsuke angrily replied, "If you want my cousin, you have to go through me and Shirokyu!" Meanwhile in a far away cave covered with Seki-Seki Stone, Ray was leaning back against the wall while Riiko was lying down but she started to wake up. "Where am I? What are you doing? Where is Hitsuke and Shirokyu?" She was asking many questions at once, meaning she's scared. Meanwhile, Kyoto, Shirokyu and Hitsuke were fighting. Hitsuke has already released his Zanpaktou and so has Shirokyu. Kyoto was just using Hakuda. "Do not be afraid, you are safe." Ray said trying to calm her town."Kyoto wanted me to make sure that you were safe and sound so i brought here to my Ske-Seki cave no one will be able to find us" Ray said. "Oh ok. Wait, Kyoto-sensei is protecting me? I thought me, Shirokyu and Hitsuke were counted as rogue shinigami and are to be exterminated at once." Riiko replied, surprised at Kyoto's reaction to the order as Kyoto has never defied a order before. "Technequilly she's hasn't defied her oreder, another rouge shinigami took you before she had the chance to kill you three." Ray said with a smile on his face. Hitsuke charged at Kyoto from the front and Shirokyu from the back. Kyoto just jumped up. She dashed behind Hitsuke and pushed him, not wanting to hurt any of them. Riiko asked who was the other rogue shinigami,"It's me, I'm the fomer Captain of squad 5, Ray martinez." He said. "Haha! Are you trying to trick me or something? There was no captain named that when I was in Soul Society. The 5th Division Captain was Kaworu Yamamoto-Genryusai." Riiko replied. "Hmm, well i guess there are some people who still use my official name I wonder if there are some people who use my tittle of king of the black lions?" Ray said as he smiled at the girls shock of knowing about that name. "Kaworu-taicho? What are you doing in the real world? I always looked up to you and I wish to be like you except that now I'm a Reikon Kyuuban." Riiko said excitedly. "I'm like you, a rouge of the Soul-Society. I learned something and i needed to make sure no one else would." He said as he focused his energy to see how the fight was going with Kyoto. "What are Hitsuke and Shirokyu doing?" Riiko asked out of curiousity. Meanwhile, Hitsuke was already in Bankai and so was Shirokyu. Kyoto wasn't even using her Zanpakto yet. Even though in Bankai, Hitsuke and Shirokyu were still losing badly. "I see you two learned bankai already. Cool." Kyoto replied, not feeling pushed at all. "They're fighting against Kyoto" Ray said as he closed his eyes. "But why? What happened? Why would they fight our sensei?" Riiko asked, being worried about Hitsuke and Shirokyu as Riiko was one of the three which has seen Kyoto's Shikai. Kyoto said, "Don't you want to see my Shikai? If you do, you better push me harder." Category:Soifon1219 Category:Grizzka